Freed's best day ever
by LaxusPlayer
Summary: You only turn 21 once, and Freed is no exception to that rule. So what would be the best birthday present a young rune mage could get? Why spending the whole day with his favourite person in the world; Laxus Dreyar.
1. Chapter 1

Freed's best day ever

_A/N: So I haven't done one of these in a while and I figured I would. Also I haven't done anything about Freed really and I love the guy, so here goes. Thoughts are in italics..._

Freed awoke at his usual time of 5:00am with a huge smile on his face. "_That dream was amazing! Who knew that Master Laxus could be so caring, or so gentle when it came to *_scene missing*_. I wonder how he is doing at this very moment..._"

Hopping out of bed, he immediately got to work resetting his covers to their previous position. Indeed this is why he always woke up at this hour; getting ready and sorting his flat to its usual state was a task that took him at least three hours. Did he do this to music I hear you ask? Well sometimes, but on this particular day, like many others, his thoughts were more directed towards...

"_...and that would give the Thunder Legion an efficiency increase of at least two percent! Plus it would save us exactly three jewels per annum! Master Laxus will be so impressed with this plan! Now with regards to the washing of his coat, I believe I should..._"

_-At the guild hall-_

The time was five minutes to quarter to 10:00am, which was when Freed usually arrived at the guild, and everyone was amassing the presents on the bar. After all today was a very special day.

"Maybe if you move Natsu and Lucy's presents to the left and right a little you may be able to squeeze your present right in the middle of them." Mira told Cana.

The card mage nodded and slid her suspiciously bottle-shaped present right next to the poorly wrapped books and the completely unwrapped green scarf. "Reckon he's going to like them all?"

"I don't think it will matter what we get him." Mira smiled then nodded towards the two considerably larger presents on the floor in front of them. "So long as those three get him something good, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. Especially if..."

"The fuck is all this shit?!" Laxus yelled, casually strolling into the guild hall with a puzzled look on his face. "Did someone die? Is it Macao?! Please tell me its Macao!"

Bickslow laughed. "Yeah very funny Master, now you can put your stuff right at the front there."

The Thunder God blinked. "What stuff? Was I supposed to be getting stuff?"

"Yeah the present." Evergreen told him, although judging by his facial expression she was beginning to think the worst. "You did remember right?"

"Remember...remember...erm, what am I remembering?"

The pair groaned in unison. "God I knew he would forget!"

"This is why we should have stapled a note to his forehead!" Bickslow whined before being grabbed by his master.

"Forget what? What the hell are you idiots...?"

"IT'S FREED'S 21st YOU IDIOT!" They yelled at him and horror dawned on his face.

"...shit that's today?!" Everyone in the guild could feel the internal cringe coming from the S-Class mage. "Why the hell didn't you remind me?!"

"We did remind you!"

"Every day for the last month!"

"At least three times a day!"

"We even wrote it in the sk-..." Their rant was cut short when the birthday boy himself walked straight into the guild. "Ohhhh here he is! Better think of something quick!"

"Good morning everyone." Freed smiled, delivering his usual greeting despite his excitement. "I see you have amassed quite a collection of presents for me."

Mira immediately slid in front of the bumbling dragon slayer to give him time to think. "Yes we have Freed and I hope you like them all! Now, who's do you want to open first?"

"_Not me not me not me not me!_" Laxus prayed silently whilst maintaining his poker face.

Luckily Freed's subconscious stepped up to save him. "Well I think I shall save the gifts from my team until last."

And so the present opening began. Natsu's was obviously the green scarf, just like Happy's was the canned tuna. Lucy and Levi had both provided him with the same copy of "Runes Runes Runes: The Extended Edition" which caused a small argument to break out, and was only solved when Cana's mysterious alcoholic liquid was distributed to the group. Of course Freed didn't drink any himself since he wanted to fully enjoy his Master's present, but everyone else did. The affects varied from temporary blindness to extreme hallucinations. Cana had never been more proud.

Well, everyone with the exception of... "So...considering the rest of the guild appear to be in some sort of comatose state, would you mind giving me my present now Master Laxus?"

"_Shit I thought I would have more time with this! Ok man you've got this, just think of something like you usually do. Like that time you got Jellal out of paying for that drink driving fine. I still can't believe they throw people in jail for murde-...wait, that's it!_" Popping his collar, Laxus put on his trademark grin and cleared his throat. "Well I thought long and hard about it, but then I realised something; I already am the perfect present. After all, how could you ever receive something better than the gift of me?"

The rune mage thought about it for half a minute before giving up. "I am sorry Master Laxus but I have no idea what that means."

Laxus laughed. "It's simple you idiot; you've got me for the day. I'll do whatever stupid shit you want me to do with you until it hits midnight."

"Just like Cinderella then?" Wendy asked, strolling into the guild hall and quietly adding her gift to the others.

"Albeit with a hell of a lot more awesome, but sure why not." He shrugged then looked at the birthday boy. "Sound good to you?"

All Freed could manage was a shaky thumbs up and a "A-A-Are you sure about-..."

"Yes I'm sure, that's why I suggested it you idiot!" Laxus snorted. "Now pick something to do already."

"Um...well what would you...?"

"Freed who's birthday is it today?"

"M-Mine."The green haired wizard flashed a smile before returning to his broken stuttering.

"Correct." His master rolled his eyes and patted him on the back. "Now pick something you want to do with me. Anything you want."

Instantly several 18+ thoughts flashed through Freed's head, causing him to start drooling. Thankfully Laxus had nothing better to do, and so he simply waiting until his friend calmed down. "Well...there is a new book shop I wanted to check out..."

The blonde groaned internally but nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Thus Freed's best day ever began.

_A/N: So this is being a multi-chapter thing because why not?_


	2. Hitting the Books

Hitting the Books

_A/N: Here's the second part. The Freed dorkiness intensifies..._

"What is it?"

"Sorry?"

"What the hell is it?"

"I...I don't follow what you..."

"What the hell is so damned interesting that you have to keep looking back at me every two steps? Do I have something on my face?"

"Um...not that I can see."

"Good, then stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak."

"O-Ok Master Laxus." Freed's head snapped forward as his blush deepened. This was somewhat strange since he had totally not been looking at his friend on and off for the past five minutes. Like at all. He barely even noticed how the sun shone on the blonde's face, illuminating it to give it an almost god like texture. And the fact that his scar was especially distinct in this lighting too was also lost to him. Such a shame really...

"Where is this damned shop then?" Laxus grunted, folding his arms and scowling. "_Jeez if something doesn't happen soon I think I'll go back to trying to kill people._"

The rune mage's brain instantly started working over time. "_No he looks bored! I knew I should have picked an activity he liked to keep him entertained!_" Looking back he smiled shakily. "We could always go somewhere el-..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll finish your life."

"_I know its around here somewhere!_" Freed frantically began searching for any sign of the shop. "I-I think we are close. I know it is near to..."

"Is that it over there?" Laxus said, pointing to the literally glowing shop that was surrounded by many obvious signs.

The birthday boy squealed with delight. "Excellent work Master Laxus! Once again you have proven yourself to be a cut above the rest of us!"

The thunder god rolled his eyes. "Dude if you hadn't spent half the time looking at me you would have found it easily. Speaking of which why were you staring at me."

Busted! "Erm...well the walk was a fair distance and I was c-concerned you may have fallen behind and gotten lost."

"Freed that's bullshit and you know it." His eyes glinted in the sunlight. "We both know the real reason."

Instantly Freed's face flushed to nuclear proportions. "W-We do?"

"You're scared I'm gonna ditch you and back out on the present!" Laxus' triumphant smile quickly faded upon hearing his friend's nervous laugh of relief. "Hey what's so funny?"

"Nothing Master Laxus I assure you." Freed replied, struggling to keep the smile from his lips. "_Thankfully he is not a mind reader as well as a genius._"

"Good." He said warily, still suspicious. So suspicious in fact that he grabbed Freed's shoulder to stop him right outside the door. "Look man its your birthday today. Your 21st at that. Its a big day and there's no way I'd try something as shitty as backing out on you. Especially when its you. We clear then?"

"Master Laxus..."

"Are we clear?"

The rune mage instinctively returned to his soldier mode. "Yes Master Laxus sir!"

"Good." The lightening mage grumbled. "Now lets go and check this place out."

_-Some time later-_

"_There is no god._" Laxus sighed and readjusted himself in his beanbag cushion. "_Why did I pick today to be nice to Freed?_"

The pair had been in the library for exactly one hour, two minutes and seven seconds. It had started out pretty well for Laxus really. A few people in the shop recognised him and cowered away in fear, but after a while everyone seemed to get over the fact that the S-Class mage was actually there. Next he took to the books, but all of them looked too boring for his taste. I mean who the hell actually cares about the intricate knowledge of rune making?!

Oh that's right, the idiot he was stuck with. Freed on the other hand was having the time of his life. With all his time being spent on organising the Thunder God Tribe, going on quests and helping everyone out, he hadn't had the time to even peer through the window of the shop. But now he was actually inside the place, he couldn't believe how much of a paradise it actually was. Comfortable chairs, well lit places, plenty of small reading spaces and shelves and shelves of all the latest and most detailed books about runes. Along with a few weekly copies of the latest "Hottest Peeps in Fiore" but he was saving them for when his Master wasn't looking.

In fact, speaking of his master... "Freed how long are you going to be?"

He almost jumped out of his skin and dropped the book he was reading. "S-Sorry Mast Laxus, I was just checking up on the latest edition of 'Runes and Regulations'. See the title is a pun of 'rules and regulations', which is funny because..." Laxus' glare stopped him dead. "...we can leave right away."

The blonde grunted. "Well are you done here?"

"Yes I am."

"Freed you're a shit liar so don't even bother."

"But if you are bored then we should..."

"Ignore it and let you look at these shitty books." Laxus sighed, his willpower keeping him from blowing the place up. "_Ok now think...what could you do in a book shop apart from scare people do death? Hmm...punch the clerk in the...nah. Blowing stuff up always seems to work? Freed may get upset though and that's..._"

"Would you like me to read to you?"

Laxus blinked. "What?"

"You do not seem to be well acquainted with this area of magic so I..." The rune mage shuffled uncomfortably, instantly regretting his boldness.

"Sure."

"Indeed we shall leave right aw-...what?!" He gawked at his master, who had folded his arms and closed his eyes in mental preparation.

"Just pick a book and read it."

Hundreds of titles flew through his mind. "_Pick something he would like! Wait, that leaves...nothing that you read. Excellent job Freed. Oh wait; what about the book about the lightening runes! That could be...that is off the table. He would die of boredom before I finished the first paragraph. Think think think! I suppose I could try..._"

Suddenly a book was thrust into his hands. "Here, take this one." Freed looked up to see that Laxus' eyes were still closed. "I didn't peak so surprise me."

"Ahem." The rune mage cleared his throat and turned to a random page. "...they finally left the sea, dripping of water. Their wet bodies glistened in the moonlight as he bent over for his lover. 'My body is ready.' Justin proclaimed before moaning in pleasure as Drake penet-...GAAAAAAAH!"

The book was slammed shut and dropped to the floor. By now Laxus' eyes were wide open in shock. "Well...that was..."

"Master Laxus I am so sorry and it will never happen again I promise!" Freed stammered before slowly picking up the book. Its title was 'Mission Gay-Is-Possible Three: The Horny Island', which would have had alarm bells ringing in his head had he actually read it before reading the passage. However as it was his face managed to reach a new level of redness. "A-Allow me to burn..."

Just then Laxus laughed. Not his usual mocking laughter, but an actual genuine laugh that was followed by a genuine smile. "Jesus man of all the books I could've picked, I had to pick the gay porn! Aha ha wow!" The librarians present almost shushed him for being loud, but then remembered that doing so would probably mean certain death for them.

"You...are not mad?"

"Hell no that was hilarious! Your voice is perfect for that sort of stuff. Nice and serious."

"'_Perfect'...that was a compliment! From Master Laxus!_" He grinned. "Well I shall have to read to you more often if they were that amusing." And thus Freed's heart stopped beating. "_I...oh dear lord I just said that out loud! This will be the point where he leaves and..._"

"Dude we'll do it once a fortnight or something. Get Ever and Bickslow in on it too, I'm sure they'd find this just as funny as me. Bickslow will at least, I dunno about Ever."

"A perfect plan Master Laxus!" The rune mage beamed before picking the smut up and putting it back on the shelf. "Now, is there anything else you wish to check out here?"

Laxus took one last brief look around the place before shaking his head. "Fuck no. This will be the first and only time I come in here."

"As expected." Freed laughed. "Now the time is currently eleven thirty, which is when I usually head to the bank to check over our finances. Apologies for going there a minute and a half later than usual but..."

"Wait, that's what you do in your lunch hour?!" Freed nodded. "Shit man I thought you went and looked at the pigeons or something boring. You actually work through it?"

"W-Well the finances of the Thunder God Tribe are very important..."

"Yeah and they're also pretty secure man. Do you even eat?!"

"...The queue in the bank is often..."

"Freed?"

"...Most often I do not, no."

The Thunder God shook his head. "Ok well from now on you're spending your lunch break getting some fucking lunch. That's an order."

"Y-Yes sir." He replied, bowing his head like a puppy tied to a radiator. "_How could I be so foolish as to upset him?_"

"Oh Jesus stop moping." Laxus sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "We appreciate the amount of shit you do for us, but I'd appreciate you actually surviving more I think. Now what's next on this tour of terror across the town?"

"You appreciate me?"

"...Of course I do shit head, why do you think..." He trailed off once he noticed Freed daydreaming once again. "_Great, now he's gone into idiot mode. Guess I'm stuck here waiting for him to leave._"

And wait he did, for exactly five minutes and twenty three seconds to be precise. After this time Freed cleared his throat and blushed for good measure. "Apologies my mind was somewhere else. I...I suppose the park is a nice place to..."

"Good choice." Said Laxus, picking him up and carrying him out of the door before he zapped the place out of existence. "Now which direct-...oh god dammit Freed!"

Once again Freed was in a world of his own, albeit this time in the arms of his fearless, and now rather pissed off, leader. Happy times.

_A/N: There is only so much I can have them do in one day, but any suggestions are welcome :)_


	3. Parking Mad

Parking Mad

_A/N: Ok so here is chapter 3 of this, hope you enjoy..._

Freed regained consciousness to a very warm feeling around his midriff. "_What would dare to wrestle me from my thoughts of Master...an arm?!_"

"So you're finally snapped back into it?" The rune mage looked up to see the man of his dreams. Literally. "Didn't think you'd be coming back to the world of the living any time soon if I'm honest."

"I...erm...you are carrying me..."

"No shit Sherlock." Laxus grunted and slightly moved his arm so that he could carry his subordinate more comfortably. "And don't you dare go back to that daze thing or whatever the hell you were doing."

It took Freed all of his strength to resist the urge to fangasm all over his friend's arms. "H-How long was I...?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"_Darn it Freed! You've just lost yourself ten minutes with Master Laxus! This insolence will not go...wait, why is he carrying me as though I was a bride?_" Red flushed to his face. "Master Laxus, why are you...?"

"...carrying you bridal style?" Laxus finished for him. "Well I was carrying you over my shoulder for a bit, but then I figured it'd be more comfy for you this way considering you passed out like a fuckwit aga-...OH NOT AGAIN, NO!"

Before the birthday boy could pass out again he was thrown on the ground. "I apologise..."

"God dammit Freed is it the sun or something?!" The thunder god crossed his arms and huffed. "You're not usually this...well, passy outy."

Now if there was one thing you could say about Freed Justine, it was that he was a tactical genius, a master planner, an incredible strategist. Therefore when he realised that he had to quickly and craftily conjure up an excuse for his fangirling, the response he gave was both instantaneous and brilliant... "I lose consciousness a lot from woollen fabrics." ...for all the wrong reasons.

Luckily, however, the man he was with was denser than lead. "Woollen fabrics eh? Ahhh so that's why you always pass out around me!"

"Y-Yes it is indeed. Apologies for my body being so feeble as to...M-Master Laxus, why are you removing your coat?"

Flinging it onto a nearby group of elderly men, Laxus beamed at his friend. "There we go, no more passing out now. Man you should've said something sooner and I could have ditched it at home. Come to think of it today is pretty humid anyways...may as well undo a few but-..."

"THAT WILL NOT BE NECCESSARY!" Freed yelled before he died of blood loss from his nose. "_Perhaps I should tell him I have an allergy to silk as well so he will remove his shirt..._" "P-Park!" He squeaked, desperately trying to shake the indecent thoughts from his head.

"Yes Freed, we are going to the park. We have been for the past ten minutes but I have no ide-...oh wait, there it is." He sighed as he caught sight of the Magnolia Central Park. "God this place sucks."

Magnolia Central Park was of course one of the highlights of the city. With not only one, but three fountains accompanying its array of picnic areas and amazing monuments, it truly was a sight to behold. This of course meant Laxus hated it.

"We could go somewhere else if you wish?" Freed suggested but Laxus waved the comment away.

"I carried your ass for waaaaaay too long to go somewhere else, now choose somewhere to sit and I'll grab some shitty food from one of those stalls."

Laxus then headed off to a nearby burger van, leaving Freed with an incredibly important decision. "_Why must this park contain so many benches?! Picking the ideal place for Master Laxus and myself is almost impossible! Ok now think...the first three here are suitably clean, however they are lacking an appropriate view for a meal. On the other hand the following two have a spectacular view of the field leading up to the fountain, yet from here I cannot be assured of their quality. The question now is whether I take a risk with the-..._"

The rune mage was cut off by a whistling sound behind him. Turning, he saw his present sitting on the grass nearby holding two burgers. "You were just standing there so I picked this spot. Deal with it."

"Of course Master Laxus!" He replied, rushing over and sitting next to him. "What delicacy are we dining on today then?"

"A burger with questionable meat inside it." Laxus laughed and handed him one of the two burgers. "I didn't know if you wanted any sauce so I just grabbed a bunch of packets for you."

"_So thoughtful as usual!_" Freed thought, nodding and selecting a couple of sauces to add to his burger. "_Now I must eat correctly in the presence of Master Laxus. Correct etiquette dictates that...oh, he appears to have finished his._"

Indeed he had. "Its not poisoned you know."

Freed blinked. "W-What?"

"The burger; I didn't poison this one."

"Oh ah ha ha ha ha!" Freed exclaimed melodramatically. "That was a very humorous joke!"

It was Laxus' turn to blink. "Erm yeah...are you ok man? You still seem a bit off."

"I am perfectly fine Master Laxus, thank you for asking." Freed shouted before wolfing down his burger. "See, I'm one hundred percent ok!"

"S-Sure you are man." The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "Look if something is bothering you I'm here. I mean sure I'll laugh my ass off at you if its something utterly stupid, but mostly I'll support you and stuff. So what's up?"

"N-Nothing is wrong at all Mas-..."

"Cut the bullshit Freed, something is clearly wrong." Laxus sighed. "Ok fine; I promise I won't tell anybody about what it is. I swear on the guild and rock and roll. Just tell me man."

Once again Freed had to act fast to avoid being called out. "_Ok so I can't use the coat thing again because he is no longer wearing it. Wow his body looks really defined today...FOCUS! I suppose I could go for the..._"

Luckily our green haired friend was saved by an elderly gentleman and his grandson. Being tourists in the area they knew none of the scams that the locals would try to impose on them. The current scam was them being sold free tickets to visit Fairy Tail no less; something which Laxus could not stand by and let happen. "Hold that thought buddy, I'll be right back."

"...and you'll get to see Natsu and Erza and all of the..." The man told them before he felt a huge hand collapse on his shoulder.

"Heard you were talking shit mate." Laxus told him, causing him to literally start crying with fear and run away, leaving hundreds of fliers scattered on the ground. "Apologies for him; some of the people around here are just mean. Now my name is..."

"Laxus Dreyar!" The child exclaimed, his jaw dropping in awe. "You're like the second coolest wizard in the whole of Fairy Tail!"

The Thunder God's chest puffed out. "Indeed I a-...wait, second coolest? Who's cooler than me?"

The old man chuckled. "Well my grandson has a huge obsession over runes I'm afraid, so his favourite would have to be Freed Justine. He meant you no offence of course."

Laxus grinned. "Oh none was taken. Say kid, what's you're name?"

"Its Peter Mr Dreyar."

"Well Peter, how would you like to have lunch with myself and Freed?"

The child's eyes lit up in awe. "T-T-That would be the coolest thing ever!"

The Thunder God smiled and led the two to where Freed was sitting. "Freed this is Peter and..."

"David." The old man told them. "It is an honour."

"T-The honour is mine!" Freed sprung up and bowed to the pair. "It is a pleasure to meet you two."

"I..." Peter started before trailing off in shock.

Laxus chuckled. "He's a fan. Sorry man but I have a bit of a soft spot for these kind of people."

"_So your grandfather still has a place in your heart._" Freed thought with a smile then joined in talking to the pair. Turns out the two of them weren't so bad after all, but after several signings and photos they had to leave to explore the rest of the town.

As they walked away Laxus waved. "Tell anyone about this and I'll break you."

Freed chuckled. "What, that deep inside you still have a heart of gold? Or that you have a soft spot for people that remind you of your grandfather?"

"Take your pick, both will get you killed." Laxus scowled then stood up. "Right then, so this happened. What's next on the itinerary?"

The rune mage blinked. "I-Itinerary? I recall having no such thing-..."

"Easy easy! Just messing around with you. I mean how the hell could you have planned for this?!"

"Y-Yeah...it is impossible..." Freed said sheepishly, relieved that his actual day plan hadn't fallen out of his pocket. Of course that list was back in his house somewhere but by god it existed. And needless to say not all of the activities on it included Laxus having clothes on...

"So...anywhere you fancy going? Pretty sure there's something new opening up nearby here."

"That would be the swimming pool Master Laxus." The birthday boy informed him, having thoroughly researched every area of Magnolia for no real reason. "It opened a few days ago, however I have not had someone to go with and therefore have not been."

The Thunder God grinned. "Well you have someone now don't you."

"B-But I do not have the proper attire to..."

"Fuck it we'll buy some there. That or swim in our boxers."

Freed's face lit up at that mental image. "_Why must he tempt me so?!_" "O-Ok then. To the swimming pool it is."

_A/N: Well this happened :P Hope you enjoyed this one :)_


End file.
